No Fue Un Día Como Cualquiera
by A.S.L-zak27
Summary: El estaba arto de la monotonía diaria, pensaba que su día seria igual a los demás, pero todo cambio cuando la vio entre toda la multitud, y se perdió en el mar de sus ojos y en donde la luz de su sonrisa lo ilumino. Un pequeño song- fic, espero que lo disfruten...


_**Heyy!... Hola hace mucho tiempo que no actualizo una nueva historia :/ Pero entre la escuela y otras actividades no eh tenido tiempo, pero hoy les vengo a compartir una nueva historia basada en la canción **__You´re __**Beautiful – James Blunt. Este pequeño song-fic es narrado por Zoro, y sin mas por añadir les dejo esta song-fic, espero que lo disfruten, nos leemos abajo.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Yo desperté con los primeros rayos de sol que se colaban por mi ventana, abrí los ojos como pude y parpadee un par de veces antes de acostumbrarme al brillo de aquella mañana. Me levante de la cama y camine hacia el ropero, tome unos boxers limpios, y una camiseta, seguí caminando hasta llegar a baño para tomar una ducha y después lavarme los dientes. Salí del baño un rato después y me dirigí hacia mi cuarto de nuevo, para vestirme. Salí de mi cuarto y me fije en la hora que daba mi reloj de muñeca.

-7:20 – dije mientras me preparaba un café – La misma monotonía de siempre, dios que arto estoy de esto!...- me decía a mi mismo mientras me sentaba en la mesa para leer el periódico, como lo hacia todos los días.

Diez minutos después salí de mi departamento con mi mochila en el hombro, mis lentes puestos y la música a todo lo que da. Camine hacia la entrada del subterráneo y mire de nuevo mi reloj.

-7:45, ya voy atrasado – me dije.

Baje por las escaleras y me acerque a una banca para esperar el siguiente tren. "Hoy hay mas gente de lo normal" Pensé. No le di mucha importancia al asunto y me saque los lentes guardándolos en uno de los compartimientos de mi mochila, recline la cabeza hacia atrás y cerré los ojos esperando a que llegara el próximo tren que de seguro iba a estar atiborrado de gente, y todo iba ser mas odioso de lo normal. Después de un rato el tren aun no llegaba pero la gente parecía incrementar su numero. "Parece que hoy llegare tarde a la universidad… RAYOS! El profesor de química me va a matar" Pensaba mientras veía como un grupo de personas se iban yendo por la desesperación que daba estar entre tanta multitud. "Genial!, la gente se esta empezando a alejar". Me levante de la banca y comencé a caminar, veía a la gente mover la boca pero casi no podía escuchar lo que estaban hablando por el ruido de la música que era mas fuerte que sus estúpidas voces y sus estúpidas platicas. " Me alegro mucho de haber traído mis audífonos" Pensé. Seguía caminando viendo muchos rostros diferentes a la vez, pero hubo algo que llamo completamente mi atención, una mujer que no estaba a mas de diez paso de distancia de mi, estaba de espaldas y solo podía ver su hermoso cabello resplandecer. Aguarde unos instantes esperando a que se diera la vuelta pero por mas que espere eso no paso, perdí mi interés y me comenzaba a dar la vuelta cuando escuche que alguien gritaba un nombre.

-ROBIN! – grito un muchacho de mi altura, y con pelo negro.

Lo seguí con la mirada mientras el corría hacia la misma muchacha que yo estaba observando momentos antes, la muchacha se dio media vuelta y entonces la vi, esa cara tan… tan… hermosa, que dudo mucho que esa palabra sirve para describir la perfección de aquella mujer. De pronto no escuchaba nada, ni la música ni la voz de la demás gente, todos desaparecieron, todo lo que estaba en mi mente eran sus ojos, esos zafiros eran lo único que podía ver y en lo único que podía pensar en este momento, me olvide de que tenia que tomar el tren, olvide que tenia que respirar, todo lo que podía ver era su rostro.

-Law! – Lo llama ella.

Volví a la realidad y vi como ella le sonreía para después abrazarlo. "Su sonrisa es simplemente perfecta" Pensé. Ellos deshicieron el abrazo y luego ella se acerco a su mejilla y deposito un dulce beso en su mejilla. "Como desearía ser el en estos momentos, como quisiera que esa sonrisa fuera para mi….Yo... tengo que conocerla... tengo que hablar con ella.

_**My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.  
She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan.**_

Camine unos pasos hasta donde ellos se encontraban, estaba dispuesto a hablarte, quería saber quien eras y si tu eras tan perfecta como tu rostro. Comencé a caminar hacia ustedes, no tengo idea de que es lo que me pasa, eh tenido novias antes y solo recuerdo a uno que me dejo con la boca abierta la primera ves que la vi. "Kuina" Pensé. Ella era la única que hasta ahora tuvo este mismo efecto en mi, estaba apunto de llegar hasta donde ustedes estaban cuando se dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a caminar directo hacia a mi.

_**You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw you face in a crowded place,  
and I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.**_

Ella caminaba tomada de la mano del tal Law cuando paso frente a mi y me volteo a ver, por un momento nuestras miradas se cruzaron, no pude hacer nada mas que un amago por sonreírle, aunque lo único que pude hacer fue una mueca torcida en lugar en su lugar , en respuesta ella se rio de mi mueca torcida a la que yo le llamaba sonrisa.

-Hola.. – Me dijo en un tono que apenas y pude escuchar.

Me dedicaste una mirada mas y luego volteaste hacia el frente. Tenia que ir tras de ella, pero no me podía mover de mi sitio, me quede congelado al ver su sonrisa tan de cerca. "Reacciona, ve tras ella!". Al fin reaccione y corrí tras ellos …. Justo cuando la estaba por alcanzar, ella y Law entraron al tren que estuve esperando por todo este tiempo, las puertas del tren se serraron tras ellos, solo alcance a poner una mano en el cristal de las puertas antes de que el tren comenzara a alejarse llevándola a ella y a su hermosa sonrisa que pude ver un segundo antes de que el tren partiera.

_**Yeah, she caught my eye,  
as we walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I was,  
Fucking high,  
and I don't think that I'll see her again,  
but we shared a moment that will last till the end.**_

Me quede parado viendo como se alejaba el tren en lo mas profundo del subterráneo , me di la media vuelta y me senté en la misma banca de antes, eche para atrás la cabeza y cerré los ojos recordando cada instante, que aunque fue muy rápido, me cambio el día.

-No fue un día como cualquiera… No lo fue… En medio de toda esa gente… te conocí - susurre para mi mismo, mientras repetía una y otra vez las imágenes en mi cabeza. –Robin.

Después de un rato el tren volvió a pasar, lo aborde y volví a ver mi reloj. "8:01". Me senté en uno de los pocos asientos disponibles y solo me concentre en la música mientras el tren avanzaba.

_**You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw you face in a crowded place,  
and I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.**_

Desde ese día volvía a la misma estación, me sentaba en la misma banca y esperaba con ansias volver a ver tu sonrisa y tus hermosos ojos. Sin embargo nunca te volví a ver, la esperanza se fue perdiendo tras el pasar de los y solo los recuerdos de que aquel día en que yo estaba arto de la monotonía diaria me enamoro a primera vista de una chica completamente extraña de la que solo sabia tres cosas. La primera: Su sonrisa era mas brillante que cualquier otra. La segunda: Sus ojos eran dos hermosos mares y yo como un estúpido naufrague y me perdí en ellos. Y La tercera: Su Nombre era Robin, pero yo siempre la recordare como "La chica que me robo el corazón en un instante".

_**You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
when she thought up that I should be with you.  
But it's time to face the truth;  
I will never be with you….**_

_**Fin.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bueno pues espero que les haya gustado mucho… Estoy trabajando en una historia un poco mas larga, la publicare cuando tenga las ideas un poco mas claras… **_

_**Es bueno estar de vuelta, ya extrañaba escribir para todos los que me leen. Y pues ya saben, si tiene quejas o sugerencias, criticas o si les gusto déjenme un **__**review, todo es bien venido :D **_

_**Gracias por leer ….. Nos leemos pronto.. **_

_**ZAK…**_


End file.
